The major thrust of the ongoing research has been to test hypotheses emanating from the investigator's theoretical model involving the developmental course of intrinsic motivation and its converse, an extrinsic motivational orientation. Given that there are not adequate measuring instruments designed to tap most of the constructs in this theoretical model, our efforts have largely been devoted to measurement construction. Four scales have now been completed. They include: (a) A perceived competence scale for children, which is an alternative to existing measures of self-esteem. This measure provides a profile of a child's perceived competence across three skill domains, cognitive, social, and physical skills, (b) A measure of a child's intrinsic versus extrinsic motivational orientation in the classroom, (c) A measure of children's perceptions of control, in three competence domains, cognitive, social, physical, (d) A measure of children's school concerns and anxieties in four areas, academic performance, peer esteem, teacher acceptance, and school conduct. The factorial validity of each of these skills has now been demonstrated. Currently we are exploring the concurrent, predictive, and construct validity of the measures. In addition, since the model dictates certain relationships among these constructs, we are beginning to test these hypotheses. Finally, we have discovered that our measures have great utility to those in more applied fields, and thus have become involved in program evaluation, use of the measures as individual diagnostic indicators, as well as other educational and mental health concerns.